Ustedes son raros
by Chased Rainbow
Summary: La historia de como Gwen encontró al príncipe Arthur bailando desnudo junto a su criado Merlín. One-shot. Slash! Arthur x Merlin.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de este fandom me pertenece.

**Ustedes son raros.**

Merlín resoplo. Sinceramente se compadecía de sí mismo. Eso de ser el sirviente de Arthur debería de ser ilegal... y tras de todo ser su novio, bueno, era un trabajo exclusivo para valientes. O más bien, exclusivo para Merlín. ¿Y saben? ¡A nadie le habría matado advertirle! Solo un pequeño: _no lo hagas o lo lamentaras_; o incluso: _¿es que quieres morir joven?_

Pero no, nadie se compadeció de él, que tenía que lidiar con los arranques reales que le daban a su novio manipulador.

Con esos pensamientos, Merlín volvió a resoplar, mientras terminaba de preparar la bañera de Arthur. Pero, cuando el rubio termino de desvestirse desvergonzadamente frente a él, Merlín supo porque lo aguantaba todos los malditos días. Y cuando se volteo hacia él y le regalo su sonrisa más deslumbrante, se recordó que valía pena.

- Oye, Merlín - le dijo, cuando ya estaba dentro de la bañera -, esta noche voy a tener que bailar con la hija del Lord... - comento como si nada.

- ¿Debo ponerme celoso? - pregunto, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

- Sí, por favor.

Bueno, aquí vamos:

- ¡Arthur! ¿¡Como puedes hacerme esto!? ¡Es imperdonable! ¡Tú eres mío! ¡Juraste que me querías!...

- ¡Para! - ordeno Arthur alarmado - Baja un poquito la intensidad.

¿Lo ven? Manipulador.

- Ok - Merlín desvió su vista del príncipe y fingió indiferencia -. Ya veo.

Arthur rodo sus ojos y lo paro con un gesto.

- Bueno, súbela solo una pizca.

- Esta bien - dijo en tono resuelto -, creo que tengo el acto perfecto de celos - carraspeo -. Observa: primero me hago el resentido y digo: _así que con esas estamos_ - explico cruzándose de brazos y haciendo toda la escenita que iba narrando.

- Entonces - continuo -, tú comienzas a dar escusas y a decir que no es lo que yo creo, que lo soy todo para ti, que soy la luz de tus ojos, el aire que respiras y otras cosas cursis por el estilo.

El rubio se llevo una mano a la boca para ahogar una risa.

- Enseguida yo me relajo, sonrió y me pongo en cuclillas frente a ti para darte un beso. - siguió relatando mientras llevaba a cabo las acciones que indicaba. - Luego vuelvo a poner mi cara triste y digo: _oh, como me gustaría ser quien bailara contigo esta noche..._Entonces, Arthur, quien había aceptado gustoso el beso, lo interrumpió:

- Y en ese momento, yo me levanto - dijo, al tiempo que lo hacía - y te invito a bailar una pieza, en compensación por esta velada, en la que no tendrás mi fantástica y ardiente compañía

Merlín sonrió complacido y tomo la mano que el príncipe le ofrecía, para así ambos empezar a bailar, de forma torpe, al ritmo de una música inexistente.

- Estoy casi seguro de que esto no es lo que pasaba después – replico el mago.

- Pero no está mal, ¿cierto? – dijo sonriente, mientras lo pegaba más a su cuerpo y lo levantaba, para que al dar vueltas los pies de Merlín quedaran en el aire.

- ¡Hey! ¡Bájame!

Arthur obedeció, pero solo para voltearlo, abrazarlo por detrás y dar más vueltas con él acuestas. Merlín ordeno de nuevo que lo bajara o que si no vomitaría en su real piso, pero, al ver que no habría resultado, opto por patearlo en su pierna derecha. De esa forma se libero y pudieron seguir con su improvisado baile.

- Sí sabes que estás desnudo, ¿verdad?

- Sí sabes que estás vestido, ¿verdad?

- Sí, lo sé.

- Yo también lo sé. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

- No realmente – susurro el criado, pensándole los brazos por el cuello y lamiéndolo sutilmente, casi con recato. Arthur soltó un suspiro placentero y lo estrecho entre sus brazos, metiendo sus manos bajo la camisa de Merlín y acariciando su espalda.

Se deslizaron entrelazados por toda la habitación de Arthur, hasta que el sonido de la puerta al abrirse los hizo detenerse, pero no separarse.

En el umbral se encontraba Gwen, quien venía a dar un mensaje de Lady Morgana. Mensaje que nunca les dio, claro. Solo se quedo ahí parada, incapaz de reaccionar ante la vista del príncipe Arthur bailando desnudo junto a su criado Merlín.

Finalmente recupero el habla:

- Ok - comento nerviosa -. Es que... tú estas... pero tú no... y... ¿por...? - decidió darse por vencida - ¿Saben qué? Olvídenlo. Ustedes son raros - portazo.

A lo lejos pudieron escuchar como huía corriendo por el pasillo, seguramente ansiosa de contarle el nuevo rumor a Morgana. Los dos jóvenes amantes se encogieron de hombros y comenzaron a besarse sensualmente, mientras "danzaban" hacia la cama.

Lo bueno es que uno de ellos ya estaba desnudo. Eso les ahorraba tiempo.

**Fin.**


End file.
